Love me for me
by henr3058
Summary: What Will Luke do when he finds out that reid has cancer ?
1. Chapter 1: the lovin

Authors note: i haven´t written a fanfic for about a year and a half and i really want to get back into it again. please notice that english is not my mother tounge so there might be mistakes here and there. but i will try my best. so lets get started..

chapter 1:

"I know it seems like it´s been forever since i saw you the first time, but then again only six months has passed since i met the love of my life.. You Luke Snyder are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to know that, because whatever might happen to us I want you to know that i love you.." Reid said while he was looking into Lukes eyes that was about to unleash a waterfall. Luke didn´t know where all of this was suddenly coming from, but he hoped it would lead to something good.  
Reid never thought he would say the words I LOVE YOU to someone, but he had found that one special person he could share everything with. Then why was he having such a hard time telling the man he loved that he might not be there for much longer. Reid had found out he had cancer, but he had been putting one thing off for too long, telling Luke. But he knew ha had to tell him someday, and that day was sadly today, he knew that it would break Lukes heart. But it had to be done..

" I love you too Reid, but where is all of this coming from. Nothing is going to happen to us, we are perfect for each other, so what is this about?

I know it's short but I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: the truth

chapter 2:

" why would there be something going on, can´t i just tell you that i love you. and that you mean more to me than you will ever know?" Reid said to Luke with a face that was aboput ro reveal something terrible.

" of course you can Reid I love you too, but there is something your'e not telling me" he responded with love, but also curiosity. but what luke was about to hear wasn´t what he expected. And he wished that he never asked to hear it. " alright love, i guess i couldn´t hide it forever even thought i don´t want to ruin this thing we have..." before he could finish Luke broke him off " why would it ruin us, it can´t be that bad" Luke said smiling, but the Reids face said exactly the oppisate of what Luke was saying.

"okay now you are freaking me out, just tell me already" luke said upset. But reid who knew it would change everything was hesitant about it. But the look upon Lukes face made him realize that he had to tell him. " fine, but you have to promise me something before i say it". " what?" was all Luke said. " you have to promise me that you won´t leave me, that you will love me no matter what it means for our relationship and our love for each other" Lukes face expression change instantly. "I promise, but if you don´t tell what it is i am going cry, because it sounds like you sleept with someone else. And that I won´t be able be bear". "NO! why would you think that, i could never cheat on you, I love you. no i have cancer" while saying it Reid couldn´t make himself look at Luke because he didn´t know how he would react. Suddenly all he felt was the arms of his lover around him, and he couldn´r hold the tears in no more. They fell down his cheeks while he was hugging his boyfriend. Luke released Reid from his embrace and moved his fingers to his left cheek, and whiped away the tear running down it. " I´m so sorry love, how long have you known about it?" luke asked..

"I received the letter with the result a month ago". "A MONTH" Luke almost yelled. This is what Reid was afraid of, that Luke didn´t think he trusted him and that it´s why he hadn´t told him sooner. But what Luke didn´t know was that was not thje case at all, he hadn´t told because he didn´t know how he should say it. He was afraid there wouldn´t be a luke and reid anymore. But he couldn´t have been more wrong. " why didn´t you tell me Reid, you know i love you. I will be there through it all." luke said very calm while holding Reids face in his hands. " I don´t know I was afraid you would leave, that you wouldn´t love me anymore. I guess i couldn´t see that I have the perfect man in my life" Reid told Luke just before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on the mouth. It soon developed into a more passionate kiss, and soon there was a little tongue in between the kisses. Luke was pushing Reid against him, so that they could be closer to each other, and not long after Reid felt an erection grow in his pants. And Luke also felt Reids erection against his own. he stopped kissing Reid for just a second and looked at Reid really looked at him. " i love you" was all he said and then he slowly pulled Reids grey t-shirt over his head, and he planted small kisses down his stomach until he came to the edge of his pants. Reid was moaning, and Luke knew that he liked what he was doing. so he began unzipping Reids pants When Reid suddenly crumbled together. Luke thought he had done something wrong, but that was not it " what wrong, did I do something wrong?" Luke said panicking " no no i loved what you were doing and normally i would have let you carry on but there's just this thing".  
"What is it" luke asked carefully, " i have testicular cancer and it kind of hurts because i already had one treatment and it´s a little tender"

thats all for this time.


	3. Chapter 3: the third wheel

CHAPTER 3: THE third wheel

So Luke was happy that Reid had told him that he had cancer, but now he couldn't stop thinking _how long am I going to have him in my life, because I don't know what I will do if I lose hi._ But he didn't want to burden Reid with it, and he'd been mentally distant when he was around Reid. He was there but not **really **there. Reid had noticed this and he wanted to confront Luke, if it was too much for him he could always leave, he didn't want to be with Luke, if he was only with him out of pity. So one day he decided it was the day, when he got home from he would talk to Luke about their relationship. But when he got home from work it wasn't just Luke who was in their apartment. There was another man who was sitting just a little bit too close to Luke, and Reid did not like it at all. "what are you doing Luke, who is **that**"," Reid this is Richard he works with me on the foundation". "oh and what do you think you are doing, why are there candles lit it kind of looks like a date to me" Reid replied with sadness in his voice. " it's not what it looks like Reid" Luke tried to make him see while he was panicking a little bit." Yeah but people always say that, and then it's exactly what it looks like. I thought we were together, how could you do this to me I love you" Reid said slamming the door to the bedroom, where he fell onto to the bed crying. " I think it's best if you go Richard" Luke said quietly, "yeah I think he kind of misunderstood all of this" he replied.

After a few minutes Luke opened the door to the bedroom where Reid was crying his eyes out." Reid it really wasn't what it looked like". " then what was It Luke, because it looked like you too were about to make out" he yelled back at Luke.


	4. Chapter 4: the fight

Chapter 4: the fight

"Reid Call down, you don't understand" Luke tried to explain to him. But Reid wouldn't listen to him, he was so sure that Luke was having an affair with Richard. But why would he do that Luke told him that he loved him even though he had cancer, so why would he do that to him when he knew that he was already hurting. Because he always wondered when something Like this would happen.

"He was helping me Reid i was trying to make us a romantic candle lit dinner, but you managed to ruin it" he whispered.  
"What" reid Said back " you heard me the first time, i was trying to take your mind off of things" " i can't believe you, you really thought that i would cheat on you, i told you that i would never leave you because i love you ". "Luke please let me explain" reid pleaded but Luke was already out the door.

Reid could not believe that he accused him of cheating, when he knew he would never do anything Like that, what was he thinking. He was so angry with himself. As he Walked out into the livingroom he saw the room was filled with candles and on the table dinner was served.  
Reid took out his phone and dìaled Lukes number  
" beep beep beep"  
After almost 2 minutes he picked up the phone "what do you want Reid ". " i'm so sorry Luke i love you and i Will never Run to the fastest conclusion that enters my mind without talking to you first, please forgive me"


End file.
